The Letter that change the Rizzoli's life
by vanpike
Summary: La vie de Jane Rizzoli va radicalement changer avec une simple lettre. L'avenir que Jane avait imaginé va changer, peut être pour le mieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, J'ai voulu écrire une histoire depuis longtemps, donc je me suis lancé. Je ne suis pas écrivaint du tout. Juste a lot of idea !**

**Sorry for the spelling and gramma !**

**Enjoy !**

11 juin 2006, PD Boston Homicide

Jane faisait de la paperasserie a son bureau. Cette semaine c'était passée terriblement lentement pour le Détective. Elle attendait cette journée avec impatience. Aujourd'hui serait la journée ou sa vie aller changer pour le meilleur. Elle allait enfin faire sa demande à la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Jane a laissé son esprit dériver a sa relation avec Maura. 1 ans, elles étaient ensemble depuis 1ans. Le Détective Jane Rizzoli ne pouvait pas le croire, qu'une femme aussi magnifique, intelligente, douce et d'une bonne famille serait en amour avec col bleu, Italo-américaine, flic, qui n'avait même pas fait le collège. Un sourire se glisse sur le visage de Jane en pensant un Maura, le Dr Maura Isle Médecin légiste en Chef. Jane n'avait qu'une envie était de sortir d'ici pour aller prépare sa soirée parfaite pour Maura. Malheureusement le Lieutenant Cavanaught lui avait interdit de bouger de son bureau. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas fini son travail de bureau. Jane Rizzoli avait été prête a tuer quelqu'un pour avoir un cas, cette semaine. Mais aujourd'hui elle espère que tous les meurtrier restent tranquille jusqu'à 5h. En soupirant le Détective lève les yeux de son bureau et regarde son Partenaire le Détective Barry Frost. Frost était dans la même galère qu'elle se trouvait coincée a son bureau. Bien que pour le Détective Frost ne semblait pas s'ennuyer autant.

Rizzoli se tourne vers Frost« Frost ? » : Jane dit, le détective était tellement dans son travail qu'il n'a même pas entendu son partenaire l'appeler. Après quelques seconde, en essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'homme. Jane lui lance son stylo. Le Détective Frost était tellement surpris qu'il tombe de sa chaise de bureau, dans un tel bruit que tous les autres Détectives ont regardés pour voir ce qui se passer. Rizzoli ne pouvait pas contenir son rire, voir son partenaire assis sur le sol de l'enclos des révélateur avec un tél regard meurtrier sur son visage en était trop pour elle.

« mmmmh ? What ? Pourquoi a tu fais ca ? Sérieux Jane... Tu aurais juste pu m'appelé ! » : Répond Frost, en se remétant sur ces pied.

« Désolé Frost, mais je t'ai appelé pour les 5 dernière minutes et tu n'as pas bouger ! .. mais merci tu as améliorer ma journée ! » Jane répond avec un sourire 1000 watts.

« oh désolé Rizzoli, j'étais juste dans mes penser » Barry répond « tu voulais quelques chose ? »ask l'homme.

Jane soupire, « non , je m'ennuie ! J'voulais savoir se que tu faisait de si passionnant ! Watcha doin ' ? » demande Rizzoli, en tournant sur sa chaise de bureau.

Oh pas grand chose , juste de la paperasserie » il répond , « Oh Janie! Tu es nerveuse pour ce soir .. pas vrai ? »: Frost se moque, avec un grand sourie sur son visage.

« tais-toi Frost ! Je ne suis pas inquiète ,je veux juste sortir d'ici ! »: Rizzoli répond , « et ne m'appel pas Janie ! »: Jane Crache avec colère, en lui lançant breveter Rizzoli.

« Ok ok, désolée, je voulais juste être gentil... Pourquoi ne sort tu pas d'ici , il est déjà 5heure. Je t'appel si jamais on a un cas ! Ok ? » Frost propose

« oookkkay... » Jane répond l'ai pensif , elle se léve de sa chaise tous en prenant son arme dasn son tiroir de bureau, pour le mettre dans son étui a la hanche. « Merci Frost ! Appel si tu as besoin de moi ! » Jane dit par dessus son épaule en quittant son espace de travail.

Frost sourit : « oh Jane ! Texte moi sa réponses, bien que tout le monde la connais déjà, avec la date du mariage... »

« Funny Frost, vraiment Drôle ! : Jane crie en arrière de la porte.

En sortant du bâtiment de PD Boston , Détective Jane Rizzoli avait un sourire arrogant. Ce soir, serait parfait ! Jane pensait. Oh merde, j'ai oublier d'appelé Ma ! Jane sortit son téléphone est composé le numéro de sa mère.

Bonjour Janie... Tu te rappelles que tu as une mère ? Fantastique... Sa fait une éternité que tu m'as pas appelé , tu ne réponds même pas quand je appel... » Angela Rizzoli crie dans le téléphone a sa fille.

Jane léve les yeux au ciel en soupirant « MA... MA je suis désolé. J'était occupé au travail. »Jane répond en s'excusant, plein de remord.

« Janie ne me mens pas. Je sais très bien que tu n'avais pas de cas cette semaine, Frankie ma dit !

Merde Frankie,Jane pensait « Ma je suis désolé. Maura et moi avont passée une semaine difficile. Je sais pas se qui se passe avec elle . Maura était éloigné et ne me parle pas vraiment. Toujours a me dire qu'elle va bien.. »dit-elle

« Oh ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Tous ira bien, elle est sûrement juste fatigué. » Angela dit.

Jane était arrivé jusqu'à sa voiture. S'appuyer contre la portière Jane baisse la tête avec un soupire. »Je sais MA, je suis juste inquiète pour Maura. Je l'aime et j'aime pas la voir triste... Ma , j'ai besoin de ton aide ce soir. Je veux préparé un souper pour Maura. Pourrais-tu passées pour m'aider ? Jane demande a sa mère.

Avec un crie Angela répond.. » Oh Janie, tu vas lui demander, n'est-ce pas ? ... Oh ma Janie va se marier à un médecin ! » Angela gazouille dans le téléphone.

Le Détective éxaspère monte dans sa voiture. Pose sa tête sur le volant. « Ma STOP ! ... Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? »Jane demande.

« Bien sur ma chérie,je serai à 6h. .. see ya , love ya Janie »Répond Angela.

« Merci MA.. love ya » Jane dit. Après quelques seconde, elle démarre sa voiture pour se diriger dans la circulation de BOSTON. Bon épicerie, puis bière, douche , préparer la table... oui oui, tous sera parfait ! Jane Pensait.

11 juin 2005, Maison du Dr Maura Isle

Jane arrive enfin à la maison charger de sac, après l'ouverture de la porte. Le Détective se dirige vers la cuisine pour ranger ses achats. Merde... il est déjà 5h50, J'ai juste le temps d'une bière avant que Ma arrive ! Jane pense.

Le Détective Rizzoli appréciait sa bière tranquillement , appuyer contre l'évier de la cuisine. En Baissant la tête, Jane aperçoit une enveloppe sur le comptoirs de la cuisine, en s'avançant, un sourire apparaît sur son visage quand elle peut lire « JANE » avec l'écriture délicate de Maura. Maura Isle, la femme que j'aime tellement que cela me fait physiquement mal quand je ne suis pas prêt d'elle...jane pense. Jane prend place sur un des tabouret de bar autour du comptoir de cuisine. En prenant , une gorger de sa bière , elle s'empare de l'enveloppe blanche. Après quelque seconde Jane se décide de l'ouvrir. Après quelque mots, le Détective homicide ne respire plus, elle est comme figé dans le temps. Jane n'a pas entendu sa mère rentrer dans la maison, ni sa mère l'appelait.

Angela Rizzoli regardait sa fille assis au comptoire de la cuisine. Biensur... elle pense que je vais tous lui faire, J'arrive pas comprendre comment Maura s'upporte ca.. Angela pensait ! En s'avancant, près de sa fille Angela remarque que Jane a une lettre dans sa main. Wow doit être de Maura vu que plus personne existe ! Angela va se mettre en face de sa fille, pour lui faire connaître sa présente. « Janie... Tu pourrais au moin respecter ta mère et me répondre quand je te dis Bonjour, je t'ai éléver mieux que... » Angela est en perte de Mots, quand elle voit le visage de Jane , il est couvert de larme, « Janie, ma chérie... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? » Angela demande. Après quelques seconde Mnd Rizzoli se demande si Jane la entendu. Elle se met a côté de sa fille et lui touche le bras. Le Détective Jane Rizzoli, sa fille , la femme qu'elle connaît si fort, brave, courageux et dur lève la tête pour regarder sa mère. Angela halète en voyant le visage ruisselant de larme et les beau yeux brun de Jane rouge et bouffie.

« Janie, qu'est-se qui ne va pas ? » Angela redemande, avec inquiétude dans sa voix.

Jane prend une grande respiration et dans un soupir « elle est parie, MA »

what ? « Quoi ? De qui tu parles Janie ? » Angela demande.

Jan se lève du tabouret en prenant ses clés du comptoirs de cuisine, boire la dernière gorger de sa bière avant de tendre la lettre a sa Mère. Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée .

Angela ne comprend pas se qui se passe : « Jane ou vas-tu ? »

« Out, J'ai besoin d'être seule... » Jane répond en sortant de la maison de Maura.

Angela prend place sur le tabouret que le Détective avait occupé. Prendre une grande respiration elle baisse ses yeux pour la lettre,

Jane,

Tu viens sûrement de rentrée du travaille, pour me préparé une surprise pour notre anniversaire. Voilà pourquoi je dois t'écrire cette lettre. Jane , depuis quelque temps tu as sûrement remarquer que mon comportement a légèrement changer, je suis plus distante que d'habitude, malgré que je te dis que tous va bien. J'ai appris a mentir, J'ai commencé par de petite chose sans importance, mais au file du temps cela devenait de plus en plus facile pour moi.

Lors de la dernière conférence que j'ai assisté , j'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un. Nous sommes devenue ami, mais avec le temps mais sentiment on grandi pour lui, au point que je ne peux plus être dans tes bras sans le comparée a lui ,sans pensée a lui. Il y a quelque temps, J'ai trouvé la bague dans ton sac de sport. J'ai été folle de joie, jusqu'à se que je réalise que mes sentiment avait changer pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé Jane.

Il y a 2semaines, j'ai donnée ma lettre de démission au lieutenant Cavanaugh en lui demandent de le garder en nous. Hier, était mon dernier jour de travail comme le médecin légiste en chef. Je ne pouvais pas te faire face ou a ta famille. Je suis partie ce matin, sans dire au revoir. Dans quelque jours des déménageurs vont venir emballer le reste de mes affaires.

J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour Jane et qu'on pourra redevenir ami, les meilleures amie, comme nous en avions l'habitude.

Sincèrement ,

Maura

Après avoir relie la lettre pour la deuxième fois, Angela n'en revenait toujours pas, Maura avait quitté Jane, Maura avait triché sur Jane pour combine de temps ? Mon Dieu Jane ! Angela pensait. En attrapent son sac , pour chercher son téléphone. Angela avait les yeux remplie de la larme pour sa fille et une colère pour Maura, Dr Isles qu'elle aimait comme une fille avait brisé le coeur de sa fille.

Après plusieur sonnerie la ligne et arriver sur la boite vocale : « Janie, je suis tellement désolé.. Je ne comprend pas, je sais pas quoi te dire. Ma chérie appel moi, s'il-te-plait ! Love ya Janie ! » Angela laisse comme message sur le téléphone de sa fille.

11 Août 2005, PD Boston

Détective Jane Rizzoli était à son Bureau , profondément dans ses pensé. Aujourd'hui , cela faisait 2 mois que Maura avait disparut. 2 mois sans nouvelle, rien pas une lettre, un appel à elle ou sa famille. Absolument rien. Seulement les déménageurs qui étaient passée emballer la maison de Maua quelque jours après que le Dr. Maura Isle avait quitté. Depuis 2mois, tous le monde avait vu la chute du Détective Jane Rizzoli. Personne n'arrivait à lui faire parler ou remonter le morale. Jane était en colère tout le temps, son regard était vide sans la petite étincelle qu'on pouvait y voir depuis si longtemps. Frost regardait son partenaire, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas parler, même le Detéctive Vince Korsak n'arrivait pas la faire parler. Barry commençait a être vraiment inquiet au sujet de Jane. Elle avait de plus en plus de téléphone mystérieux, ou elle dirait toujours que se n'était personne d'important. S'absenter du travail pendant quelques heures, pour aller prendre un café. Bien sur, tous le monde sait qu'il faut 2 heures pour aller chercher un café a 200mètre.

TBC

**J'espère que s'était pas trop mal ! Review please...**

**Merci**

**Vanpike**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

11 Août 2005, Appartement du Détective Jane Rizzoli

5 heures du matin, L'appartement de Jane Rizzoli était faiblement éclairé seule les premier lumière de l'aube éclairé le petite appartement. Jane était assise sur son canapé tenant une tasses à café fumante. 2Mois avait passée, 2 long mois où Jane n'avait pas eux de nouvelle de sa petite amie, enfin ex-petite amie. Le Dr Maura isle avait quitté depuis 2mois sans un au revoir. Le Détective était un zombie depuis se jour là. Elle ne savait pas quoi pensée. Comment pouvait-elle rester un détectives de PD Boston si elle n'avait même pas vu les signes. Sa petite amie la trompé, lui mentais, mais rien elle n'avait rien remarquer. Jane lui faisait confiance quand Maura lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Après 2mois a se torturer le Détective avait réaliser certaine petite choses qui lui avait échappé à l'époque. Tous les signes était là, juste devant elle, mais Jane avait été trop aveugler par l'amour et la confiance qu'elle avait donnée en Maura pour le remarquer.

« Jane , je t'aime tellement , je ne quitterai jamais. Tu m'as donnée une famille, un avenir, ton amour. Chaque jour, je me demande comment j'ai autant de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie ! » Maura lui avait dit. Quel blague Jane pensait. Elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle me trichait.

Le Dr Maura Isle était la seule personne que le Détective Jane Rizzoli avait fait confiance avec son coeur. Maintenant , 2mois après elle était là seule dans son appartement. Au début , elle ne pouvait pas y croire, comment Maura avait pu lui faire cela. Il devait avoir une explication logique. Jane avait chercher Maura partout. Elle avait même contacter Paddy Doyle pour savoir si il était arriver quelque chose à Maura. Doyle lui avait dit que Maura n'était pas en danger. Le père biologique de Maura, le donneur de sperme, le patron de la Mob de Boston, lui avait dit qu'il fallait oublier sa fille. Que Maura avait une nouvelle vie et qu'elle était heureuse. Rizzoli s'était effondrée après cette appel.

Quelque jours plus tard le lieutenant Cavanaught l'avait convoqué, dans son bureau.

« Rizzoli, vient ici ! On doit parler ! » Cavanaught avait crier à Jane.

Le Lieutenant Cavanaught avait fait un accord avec le Dr Isle, mais maintenant après 2 semaines. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la chute de son meilleure Détective. Jane était tellement en colère contre tous le monde, que personne n'osait lui parler. Elle était plus efficace que jamais dans son travail, mais les cernes sous ses yeux ne pouvait plus être ignorer. Rizzoli avait besoin de réponses. Il espérait pouvoir lui en donner.

Jane s'était lever en lançant un regard interrogateur a son partenaire. « Oh putain... J'ai autre chose a foutre » Jane crache dans un soupire.

Frost regardait son partenaire, son mentor avec un regard désolé et un peu peur. « je ne sais pas Jane, peut être qu'il veut voir ou on en est ? » Barry dit.

Le Détective Rizzoli s'élance vers le bureau du lieutenant Cavanaught. En prenant une grande respiration elle frappe à la porte. « Come in » vient la voix de Cavanaught. Jane entrée dans le bureau du Lieutenant. « Take a sit Rizzoli » dit le Lieutenant. Sans dire un mot le détective s'assoit.

Cavanaught regarde son meilleure Détective qui regarde comme si elle n'avait pas dormi a jamais. Après quelque seconde il se lance. Maintenant ou jamais ! Jamais aurait été mieux. Pensait-il.

« Jane, je doit te dire quelque chose. Tu vas piquer une crise, vouloir surement me frapper, mais avant s'il-te-plait. Laisse moi finir » demande Cavanaught. Après un hochement de tête de Jane il continue. « Jane, écoute début juin, le Dr Isle est venu me voir. Elle m'a donnée sa lettre de démission » Comme il voit Jane levé la tête prête a l'interrompre. Le Lieutenant lève la main, signe a Jane de rester tranquille. « Dr Isle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire a personne. Elle m'a menacer de me faire virer si j'en parlait avec qui que se soit. Jane, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne pouvait rien faire. »dit-il. Jane Rizzoli n'en croiyer pas ses oreille. Comment la femme qu'elle aimait a pu changer sans qu'elle sans aperçoive.

Jane a pris une profonde respiration avant de parler. « Monsieur, je... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. » le Détective avait les larmes au yeux. « Rizzoli, je sais que se ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses ton travail et que tu sois a 100% en lui. Si tu veux du temps hors ou autre. Juste me le faire savoir » dit-il.

« Merci Monsieur, mais je peux faire mon travail. Si il n'y a rien d'autre... » Rizolli répond en se levant de sa chaise. Avec un hochement de tête , le Lieutenant Cavanaught s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne sait pas vraiment penser de cette entretien. Il espère juste que le Détective Rizzoli ne va pas faire de bêtise.

Jane Rizzoli regardait dans le vide de son appartement. Le Buzz familier de sont réveille la sortit brusquement de ses penser. Un autre jour, un de plus a survivre . Jane pensait.

11 Août 2005, PD Boston

« Hey Jane » Frost accueille le Détective Rizzoli à son Bureau. Barry regarde le Détective sénior avec un froncement de sourcille. Elle semble de plus en plus fatigué, combine de temps va-t-elle tenir ? Pensait-il.

Jane lève la tête et offre un sourie crisper à son partenaire. Elle dépose sa tasse de café sur son Bureau et se dirige directement vers le Bureau du Lieutenant Cavanaught. Jane entre sans frappé « Lieutenant, je voulais juste vous remettre mes affaires » dit jane. Cavanaught lève la tête si vite qu'il a faillie tomber de sa change. « Qu'est-ce ? »crie-t-il. Jane dépose sur le Bureau Son arme et son badge de service, ainsi que sa lettre de démission. « Monsieur, je suis désolé du cours préavis, mais je dois quitter dans quelque heures. » Futur Ex-Détective répond.

« Rizzoli, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ? ... Que va tu faire ? Flic est ta vie , Jane. As-tu bien réfléchie ? » Cavanaught interroge. La femme le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de répondre : « Oui Monsieur, j'en suis sur. J'espère que vous pourrez garder le silence jusqu'à demain. » demande Jane. Cavanaught restait la bouche ouverte. A plusieurs reprise, il a essayait de dire quelques chose. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? « où vas-tu ? » demande-t-il. En se tournant pour sortir du Bureau Jane réponds « Je vais ou on a besoin de moi. Le travaille que j'aurai pas du quitté, Monsieur. » Et avec sa le Détective Jane Rizzoli quitte le Bureau et se dirige directement vers les portes de PD Boston sans un regard en arrière.

TBC

**Please Review**

**Vanpike**


End file.
